1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to lamp driving circuits, and particularly to a multi-lamp driving circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, discharge lamps, such as Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamps (CCFLs) and External Electrode Fluorescent Lamps (EEFLs), require balancing circuits to balance current flowing through the discharge lamps.
Conventional balancing circuits often only utilize capacitors or transformers connected to the discharge lamps. Balancing circuits utilizing only capacitors provide a simple and cost-effective solution, but overall balancing effects suffer. Balancing circuits using only transformers provide better balancing effects, but at a cost increase.